Tonight
by spidergirl91
Summary: Based on the hit movie musical 'West Side Story' and the song 'Tonight Quintet'. Tonight the Wildcats and Knights would settle a score and it would change everyone's lives forever. Troyella.
1. Chapter 1

Chad knew he was ready for tonight, he knew that the Wildcats were ready for tonight yet he wasn't sure his best friend and captain, Troy Bolton, was ready for tonight.

What was to happen tonight you may ask? Redemption. The one chance for East High to claim back a reputation which was so clearly their own. It had been for over ten years...that was until Robert Montez had arrived at West High. Chad and almost the entirety of East High despised the West High Knights with a passion, it was a rivalry they'd been brought up with and the whole of Albuquerque knew the rivalry was played out on the basketball court.

East High were the undefeated champions, and had been for a decade. Troy was the basketball captain and was without a doubt the most well respected and celebrated varsity star in New Mexico. His father was their coach and the whole community admired Troy's confidence, skills and humility. He worked at the local corner shop, led the Wildcats to victory on the weekend and during school was a model and popular student.

Chad and he had been the best of friends since preschool and considered themselves brothers. Their own handshake and motto was always repeated: _'Womb to tomb, birth to earth'._ Chad was sure that no matter what happened they'd be there for one another. Especially with whatever happened between the Knights and Wildcats tonight.

Tonight the Wildcats had challenged the Knights to a basketball game, without any rules...in other words it was an excuse for them to battle it out, with or without a basketball in their hands. It was definitely going to get violent and Chad couldn't wait to punch Rob Montez's lights out. Who is Robert Montez you ask? He is the West High Knights captain and latest addition to the school. He had moved to Albuquerque in the beginning of the year with his family and instantly built up his reputation with basketball and good grades.

He was second to Troy and had led the Knights to victory over the Wildcats in the latest championship game, breaking the East High undefeated streak. They all hated him, even Coach Bolton and Chad was sure Troy hated him, even though he wasn't as vocal about it. Yet he was having doubts about Troy's loyalty now. Ever since Robert had moved to Albuquerque Troy had changed, he seemed to care about basketball less. He would always sneak off to places with a strange reasoning behind them and sometimes not even show up to practice.

Chad was counting on Troy to be there tonight because the Wildcats were going to have their revenge. Revenge on their rival team and their Hispanic captain.

----

Robert Montez just knew that tonight the Wildcats were going to pay. After all, they were losing the championship so naturally they'd lose this fight.

Now, Robert had never been a hateful person having grown up in California with his loving and moral family, which consisted of his mother and sister. That was until he moved to New Mexico with them and began at West High School. He had his first run in with the East High Wildcats once he was accepted to the Knights basketball team, and it had not been a friendly meeting. He'd been taunted, mocked and degraded because of his Puerto Rican background and he had gone home that afternoon with bruises.

He hadn't realised until his first game against East High that this had happened because they were threatened by his basketball skills. Robert was a humble boy and never thought his skills were of great measure, yet everyone else considered him to be one of the best players on the local varsity squads and he was made the Knight's captain. With this captaincy however, came tradition. The tradition to uphold the grudge against the Wildcats.

The Wildcats were most definitely the reason for his hate. The person he was supposed to despise the most was of course the Wildcats basketball captain – Troy Bolton. Now, Robert had only met with Troy on the court and had to agree he was a talented player, with skills anyone would kill for. Troy had never personally attacked Robert but he was certain that Troy was behind them all. Even though it was Chad Danforth who had challenged them for a 'rumble' tonight he was positive it had been Bolton's idea.

Montez also had another, more personal, reason to hate Troy Bolton. Almost a week ago there had been held a dance at the community hall where nearly all the students in Albuquerque had attended. It was a neutral zone so neither the Wildcats or Knights could fight but there was definite tension in the air. Robert had escorted his girlfriend, Sharpay and his sister, Gabriella, to the dance that night and for a very good reason. Gabriella was only a year younger than him and she was quite attractive, having many boys in the school ask her out or attempt to date her. However, it was now a well known fact that if you want to date Gabriella Montez you have to go through her brother.

Robert, for only one second, that night had gone outside to have a smoke with his teammates. By the time he had come back into the hall he found Gabriella locking lips with none other than his greater rival Troy Bolton. Immediately he had pushed Troy off of her, and ignoring Gabriella's protests threatened him to stay away from her. That night, after he had taken Gabriella home from the party early Sharpay had tried to reason with him – _'Rob, she was only dancing'._ Robert knew, however, it was so much more than dancing.

So tonight Robert would have his revenge. He would get back at those Wildcats and Troy Bolton.

----

Sharpay Evans hung up the phone with excitement shining in her eyes. Tonight, she just knew, would be hers and Robert's night.

Sharpay had been dating Robert Montez for over six months now and she couldn't have been more in love. He was attractive, smart, kind and always made her laugh. She was just so happy and she knew no one could be more perfect for her than him. She was even best friends with his younger sister Gabriella.

However, lately she'd become worried of Rob's behaviour. He was starting to become a little obsessed in his hatred against the East High Wildcats. Sharpay, having spent almost 4 years at West High, knew of the rivalry between the two schools and she didn't particularly like them either but Roberts and his team were really strong about their hatred.

Tonight, Rob had told her, that the Wildcats had challenged the Knights to a basketball game. Sharpay wasn't stupid though, she knew this was just an excuse for the teams to fight. She just hoped that Robert would return to her place unscathed because tonight they were going on a date.

Tonight she just knew was going to be amazing.

----

Troy Bolton couldn't contain his excitement and anxiousness as the sun began to slowly settle on the horizon. Tonight he would be seeing her; everything was going to turn out alright.

Troy had never felt so happy in such a long time and he had finally found something which was more powerful than all the hate he'd been taught to live by. He was in love with Gabriella Montez. Troy knew it was going against everything he'd grown up to believe, that West High was evil and Rob Montez was a bastard...blah, blah. None of that mattered to Troy, it never really did.

He could care less for some stupid rivalry between schools. He just wanted Gabriella, only her. He didn't care what their schools thought, what his friends and family thought and what Gabriella's brother would say...did he sound like a crazy person? Well, I guess that's what love does to you. So if Troy was thinking irrationally he'd be content thinking like that his entire life.

He had first laid eyes on her two weeks ago at the community hall dance and she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on. He hadn't known then that she was Robert Montez's little sister. What had surprised him the most though was that she approached him first and once their eyes locked Troy found it hard to formulate words...

_"You're not thinking I'm someone else are you?"_

_"I'm sure you're not." His heart melted at her sweet voice, as a smile played on her lips._

_"Or that we've met before?"_

_"I know we haven't."_

One sweet, tender kiss later and Troy was in love with her. Totally and completely. That was when Rob Montez roughly pushed him off of his sister. He began to yell at the beautiful girl in Spanish and she was reluctantly dragged away by a blonde. That was when Troy had learnt her name was Gabriella and he couldn't agree more that such a beautiful girl had a beautiful name.

Until now everything had been kind of a whirlwind. He was always sneaking out to see her, always thinking of her and thinking of ways to ditch his basketball team to spend more time with her. He was sure his team weren't too happy with him, or his dad was happy with him either. Even Chad had been annoyed with him, until yesterday when he approached him at school.

Chad had asked him to join them in a no rules basketball game against the West High Knights...namely Robert Montez. Troy immediately disagreed, thinking only of Gabriella but when he saw her again she made a request he hadn't expected...

_"Are you going to that game tonight?" She asked worriedly as she pulled back from his embrace._

_"No."_

_"You must." She pleaded with him anxiously and Troy frowned, gently caressing her cheek._

_"It'll be alright. A little fist fight never hurt anyone..." He tried to calm her __down;__ knowing himself the fight could turn out to be so much more._

_"Any fighting isn't good Troy."_

_"Gabi---"_

_"Listen Troy, and hear me. You must go and stop it." She looked into his eyes hopefully and Troy looked her over thoughtfully._

_"If it means that much to you...I'll go."_

So that was where he was headed now and as soon as he stopped the fight he would see Gabriella tonight. Slowly he made his way over to the basketball courts where the game was to take place and he found all the teams congregated around two figures: Chad and Robert holding knives...

Tonight Chad Danforth was killed by Robert Montez.

Tonight Robert Montez was killed by Troy Bolton.

Tonight Sharpay lost the love of her life.

Tonight Troy Bolton's heart shattered as he saw his Gabriella sobbing on the floor.

----

Gabriella felt the sobs rake through her body as she lay curled into a ball on her bedroom floor. Tonight was supposed to be perfect; tonight everything was supposed to be alright.

Troy was supposed to come for her and the fight was never supposed to of happened.

She had been waiting in her room for Troy to come; her mother was away on a business trip. She had been dancing so innocently, humming to herself and picturing Troy holding her in his strong arms- she felt so safe there. Suddenly a knock came to the door and Gabriella hoped it wasn't Robert he was supposed to be with Sharpay tonight.

It wasn't Robert...

_Gabriella's eyes widened in surprise as Robert's best friend Peter stood before her. His clothes were ripped and bloody, his face covered in bruises and it looked as though he had been crying._

_"Oh my god Pete...you scared me."_

_"Gabriella..."_

_"Have you been fighting Pete?"_

_"Yes...but—"_

_"That's not like you." She shook her head sadly and Peter looked at her guiltily._

_"No..."_

_"You must go and wash up at home. I'll tell Robert you came by..."_

_"Gabriella." He firmly stood still, his gaze hardening and Gabriella stopped in her tracks."The fight..."_

_"Sorry?"_

_"The game...there was a fight..."__ He slowly spoke and Gabriella smiled._

_"Oh no there was no game..." She knew Troy would stop it._

_"But yes—"_

_"No you are wrong" She chuckled and Peter yelled out._

_"There was Gabby. No one meant for it to happen!"_

_Her smile faded in fear. "Tell me."_

_"Well, it's bad."_

_"Very bad?"__ She asked anxiously and Peter nodded._

_"__Well Rob and...__he__..." Peter stopped, looking down at the floor and a worried Gabriella's heart sped up. _

_"__It might be easier of you say it very fast."_

_"Well there was a fight... Rob__ had a knife__ and __the Wildcats...their captain—"_

_Gabriella's heart skipped a be__at, thinking immediately of Troy._

_ "Troy. Tell me Pete, is Troy alright?"__ She asked desperately and Peter looked away, almost in anger._

_"Please tell me if he's alright." She clung onto his arm and Peter threw her off._

_"He killed your brother!" He screamed at her and before she could comprehend what he had said he ran downstairs and out the door._

_Gabriella shook her head in disbelief although tears had crept into her eyes.__ "You're lying...Peter w__h__y are you lying to me?!" She screamed and also ran downstairs._

She somehow ended back upstairs sobbing on her floor, hoping and praying Robert wasn't dead, that Troy hadn't killed him...that God would make her die instead.

"Gabi..." A sad voice came from behind her and when Gabriella turned around she was faced with a dishevelled Troy, blood on his clothes and his eyes bloodshot. Her first reaction was immediate hatred. She jumped up and punched his chest in anger.

"Killer, killer, killer, killer, killer..." However her aching heart remembered how in love she was with him and she broke down into tears Troy holding her close and kissing away her tears.

Tonight every was supposed to be perfect. Tonight their lives changed forever.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this one shot. This idea was completely and wholly based on one of my favourite movies: 'West Side Story"**

**The title and idea of the structure of this one shot was from a song in 'West Side Story' called '****Tonight**** Quintet.'**

**In my profile is a link to a video I made for it based on that song and goes with this story. I hope you'll check it out and review. **

**Love ****ya**** long time, **

**Sarah xo**


	2. Video

The video for this story is now posted on my YouTube account and the link is in my profile.

I hope you'll check it out.

Sarah x


End file.
